


I'm here

by Evamylee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/pseuds/Evamylee
Summary: My lovely friend Haru-chan gave me this little drabble request on tumblr and here we are now. This is really short but will probably go into a drabble collection when I have enough to update regularly.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I'm here

Aomine wakes from a jab to his rips. He grunts and can already feel the anger rising up through his drowsiness before he can even crack open his eyes. _What the fuck?_

Still a little lethargic he rolls to his side only to find Kise still fast asleep albeit shifting around restlessly. His anger quickly evaporates when he hears the blond sighing a soft moan. The sound shoots directly to his groin. _Shit_ , he bites his lip and remains frozen, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend’s face. His unholy wish to catch Kise having a wet dream is quickly crumbling in on itself though. His face is twisting into an uneasy frown and he gives a small whimper. He rolls his head to the side and Aomine can see now the slight sheen of perspiration on his face. His breathing hitches and more distressed noises spill from his parted lips.

Aomine reaches out his hand to grab his shoulder firmly, shaking him.

“Ryou wake up.” He demands still with a sleepy voice. But Kise doesn’t. He just gets more and more uneasy, thrashing his head to the other side again, his eyebrows drawn together with stress. Aomine sits up and simply decides to pull him up against his chest. He grabs hold of both of his shoulders, sliding his large hands beneath his shoulder-blades and heaves him up. Halfway through Kise’s eyes snap open with a sharp inhale. Aomine pulls him in and wraps his arms tightly around his shivering form. It takes a few seconds before he can feel his breathing slowly getting back to normal and his tensed-up body relaxes in his embrace. Another small shudder tears through him before Kise softly braces his hands against Aomine’s chest and finally looks up at him.

“Nightmare?” his whisper is gentle, understanding.

Kise just nods and his strained expression softens a little. He rests his forehead against Aomine’s collarbone and draws in a deep calming breath.

“What happened?”

Kise doesn’t answer.

“Come on tell me.” He probes gently.

“You died.”

The mumbled words against his skin now make Aomine tense up. Just slightly, he hopes Kise doesn’t notice.

“I’m here.” He whispers into golden hair and soothes his hand over his boyfriend’s back. Kise’s hands slide around his neck, pulling him closer. Aomine places a soft kiss to the side of his neck. He shifts his legs so that Kise has to move to, making him sit down in his lap properly.

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He reassures him again.

“I sure hope so.”

He can hear the small smile in his boyfriend’s tone of voice, assuring him that he has calmed down now. They stay like that for quite some time, entangled with each other, basking in each other’s warmth, before Kise speaks up again.

“Daiki?”

“Hmh?”

“You’re hard.”

Aomine barks out a laugh, knowing that nightmare or not, they won’t be getting much sleep tonight either way.


End file.
